The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and a capsule endoscope system.
In recent years, a technique of displaying capillaries in a superficial portion of a mucous membrane and a fine pattern of the mucous membrane has been known in the field of endoscopes (refer to JP 2012-125395 A). Specifically, light in a narrowband (hereinafter referred to as “narrowband light”) that is narrower than a white wavelength band and included in each of blue and green wavelength bands is radiated to an observed region of a subject, and an image is produced from reflected light reflected at the observed region. In this technique, blue narrowband light, green band light, and red band light are sequentially radiated, whereby a colored normal image and a special image are simultaneously acquired, and the capillaries in the superficial portion of the mucous membrane and the fine pattern of the mucous membrane may be observed in the special image.